Tamana Yari
Tamana' Alternative Names: Little Ape & Servant Monkey Frieza & King Cold / Little Beast Zahana when in front of her family /Tammy/ Tams Rika Debut: The Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament Begins cameo Full Appearance: True Competition Race: Saiyan Sex: Female Clan: Yari Clan Blood Type: B Positive Date of Birth: October 10 Age 722 Height:4'5" Teenager 5'10 Adult Weight:81 Teenager 115 Adult Warrior, Adventurer, Slave of the Cold Family [ended after being freed from imprisonment with Zahana, Captain of the Blizzirian Royal Guard up position after Zahana abdicated her throne Alligence: Saiyan Army 722-731 by Frieza Intergalactic Cold Empire: 731-736 [when she was sealed away with Zahana inside the [[Frost Heart Ttx337|Frost Heart ]] -781 its remaining members to redeem themselves Dragon Warriors 782-Current Imperial Saiyan Army: 782-Current Nou Empire781-785 she revealed she faked loyalty to foil its plans Family:Collin Yari Father Kora Yari Mother Torrey Yari Sister King Arktic Cold Master Queen Ize Mistress Cooler Cold Master Frieza Cold Master Glacia Mistress Zahana Cold Mistress-Bestfriend Rika Girlfriend 'Name Pun' Tamana's name, like most pure-blooded Saiyans' names is a pun on a vegetable. Tamana is a joke on the japanese word for onion; tamanegi. Her father's name is actually a joke on broccoli, her mother's name is okra introverted, & her sister's was named after her father's childhood friend, Tora comrade. 'Personality' Tamana is often very serious & focused, rarely showing any emotion except when she grows irritated with the people around her which tends to happen often because she has a quick temper & little patience for stupidity or weakness, in other words, she has the typical personality of a Saiyan. By her own admission, Tamana acts more like a man than she ever does a woman, even speaking in a rather gruff, but feminine voice. She also refuses to partake in any "girly" activities like shopping, putting on cosmetics, or wearing dresses or skirts of any kind, saying that she'd rather die than do so. She can also be somewhat flirtatious with attractive women around her & takes joy in Éclair's & Rika's flustered & nervous reactions to her usually jovial flirting. When she was a child, it's shown that she was very much the same way except when near her older sister, Torrey. Whenever she was around Torrey, she would behave almost like a sweet & innocent little girl, but maintained her tomboyish & competitive attitude. After her family died in the final battle between the Saiyans & ICE that ended with the Saiyans enslavement, she was taken as a slave by the Cold family she simply did as she was ordered, while praying for her & her people's freedom & to see her sister again. Despite this, she remained proud of her heritage & early on had no qualms about voicing her about her & her people's treatment by Frieza & his father, often resulting in a brutal beating. Friendship with Zahana Unbeknownst to King Cold or Frieza, Zahana became best friends with Tamana & only pretended to share their ideals about Saiyans, often pleading forgiveness whenever she insulted Tamana or any other Saiyan when she was sure they wouldn't hear her. The two spent most of their free time training with each other & Zahana often secretly slipped her some of her "first-class" cuisine. Despite Zahana's insistence not to, Tamana often refers to her as "mistress" or "milady", as she greatly respects & admires Zahana, feelings that grew even stronger after Zahana tried to sacrifice herself to save her which resulted in them both being sealed away. Zahana, however, sees Tamana as her little sister & often taunted Tamana about her voracious appetite when they were kids, saying that she'll get fat & slow eating so much. On occasion, Tamana gets annoyed with Zahana's often laid-back approach to fighting & her inability to confess her feelings to Tensai. In fact, she's actually hit Zahana, often in a comedic manner, to force her to think straight & focus, though she usually apologizes immediately afterwards. By the time they were teens, Tamana had grown somewhat infatuated with Zahana & kissed her once only for Zahana to tell her that while she loves Tamana, she didn't feel the same way, causing Tamana to hate her for a while. Relationship with Rika By her own admission Tamana has always been a lesbian & has never had even the slightest interest in men, in fact she said the thought of a man kissing her makes her want to vomit, & was often scolded by Torrey for being so obvious when staring at girls ''that way. She officially came out first to Zahana while they were still young, but she also remarked that the one time she hated Zahana was when she turned her down after she kissed her. She often states that she fell for Rika the moment she saw her fighting spirit & her gifts as a tactician. More often than not, being around Rika makes Tamana smile which she rarely does otherwise. Rika is also the only one of the Dragon Warriors Tamana calls by a nickname, "Riri". She deeply cares for & loves Rika as shown by the fact that she is the only person other than Zahana that she expresses concern for when they're in a dangerous situation & of course by the fact that she first transformed into a Ascended Saiyan when she was enraged that Rika's life was in danger & that she was critically injured. She eventually sacrificed herself to save Rika which brought the latter to tears, but Tamana simply smiled, cupped her face with her right hand, & kissed her while thinking what a shame it was that her sister never got to see her this happy before passing out from her injuries. When she was revived later, she instantly ran to & kissed Rika, comically pushing Pizado out of the way in the process. 'Appearence' Tamana is first seen wearing a female version of traditional Chinese armor. She has jet-black & spiky hair that she keeps in a short ponytail. Her bangs are unkempt & after Eclair convinced her to, she had all of the tips dyed red. Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Female Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Transformation Users